Book 2: TMNT: We Are Here
by SophiaStones123
Summary: The 3 turtles are back as 6-year-old toddlers and found in...water tanks? And in Baxter's old lab? What is going on? Stay tuned to find out! Very Poor Summary (Rated T for injuries and stuff :)) WARNING: Brotherly Fluff and Mentioned Character Deaths (Don't worry, no one got killed off in this book :D)
1. Prolouge: Resurrection

It had been a few months ever since his brothers had crossed over to the spirit world. Mikey looked at the moon and the stars and couldn't help but miss them...a lot. His friends and Master Splinter had helped him to overcome his grief and sadness but he knew that the sadness would still be there. However, when he saw his brothers' bandanas, he felt a wave of sentiment in the air. His brothers had left that precious gift for him, so that he won't feel completely alone. He smiled. Everything is going to be alright.

Casey and April are currently helping him. They tried to help him during his solo missions but they could not be with Mikey all the time. Mikey understood; After all, they still have their own things to do, such as school and stuff. He did not want his friends to keep getting out of their ways to help him, he did not want to interfere with their lives. Still, he sometimes felt lonely during the solo missions where he had to travel alone. Just then, the T-Phone rang.

"Mikey, we found something in the lab, found at the old junction. I think you better see for yourself." "Ok, April, I'm on my way." He hung up and rushed to the location. Little did he know, that was the start of another adventure.

In The Spirit World (A few weeks back)  
The Spirit King summoned the turtles into the Resurrection Chamber. "Turtles, I think that it is now time for you to resurrect into another being." "Oh, uh...thanks, Spirit King." "Why the sudden change of spiritual laws, Spirit King? I thought that we had to stay in here for a couple of years at most, before resurrecting? Why are we doing this now?" "Ah...You turtles are the exception. The Royal Court of the Spirit World had decided that the rules will be bent this time." "But why?" "I think you will know in due time. Now go." The King ordered. The 3 spirits hesitated for a moment, before entering the doorway to the physical world. "You 3 shall resurrect as 6-year-olds and help your brother, Michelangelo. He needs you." He thought as he sent the spirits off.

Present  
"Mikey, we found out that Baxter Stockman is up to something again." "How do you know?" "We found him, Mikey, with something quite interesting." "What is it?" "You'll see. First, we better make sure that Baxter is gone." As they approached the lab using the ventilation shafts, what they heard intrigued Mikey the most. "Soon, buzzzzzz, these will make the perfect soldiers for Mazzzzzter Shredder." The Shredder? Wasn't he killed by the falling rocks and stones? Before he could think more about it, April spoke up. "Mikey, he's gone. We think that you should come and see for yourself." They let him out of the ventilation shaft and Mikey landed on the ground safely.

What he saw shocked him. There were 3 turtles in water tanks. 3 turtles. They also bore a striking resemblance to 3 certain turtles he knew. "Bros..." His tears were threatening to fall. He managed to find the lid of the water tanks and opened them. He gently pulled them up and took off their breathing masks. As long as he made sure that they were breathing normally again, he picked up the turtles and hugged them. He couldn't help it. He missed his bros.

He had heard what the soldier said about resurrection and he had asked Master Splinter about it. He even researched about that word and he found out that the spirits can be reborn into another being. There are slim chances that the spirits can remember about their past. Even though Mikey knew that there is a possibility that the turtles may not recognise him at all the next time they met, he couldn't help but hope that someday, his bros may come back.

At closer glance, the turtles looked younger than his bros. They looked like a 6 or 8-year-old. He carefully carried them and also took some stuff from the lab. If what Baxter Stockman said about the Shredder being alive is true, they could be in very serious trouble. He wanted to take some stuff from the lab so that Casey, April and he can figure out what the Foot were planning. They hurriedly got out of the building and went back to the lair. Mikey found an emergency blanket and covered the tots with it. April and Casey smiled understandably at the sight.

Back At The Lair  
Master Splinter felt something...not quite right. There were more than 3 presences in the lair now. There were 3 more presences as well. So far away but yet...familiar at the same time. Master Splinter peeked outside the dojo. He saw Mikey, Casey and April walking out of Donnie's lab. "They must have already parked the...vehicle in the lab." Master Splinter thought. What he saw later shocked him as well. He saw 3 turtle tots on each shoulder. They bore a striking resemblance to his 3 sons. "Could it be...?" Master Splinter wondered.

"Ah, how was the patrol?" The 3 turned around to see Master Splinter standing there. "Oh, hi, Sensei! Didn't see you there! Do you need anything, Sensei? Tea or..." "I do not need anything, Michelangelo, but thank you. I would like you to explain about why there are 3 small mutated turtles on the couch." "Well, Sensei, Casey and April found them in Baxter Stockman's lab. We decided to free them from the lab, since Baxter intended to do something with these turtles. He said something about the Shredder needing them as his soldiers or something..."

Master Splinter became more alert at hearing his enemy's name. "The Shredder? It seems that he had survived the previous ordeal." "That's why, Master Splinter, we brought them back." "Yes, Master Splinter. Won't want the Shredder to get away with...whatever he's planning." Casey hurriedly added to April's statement. "I understand that your intentions and actions are quite noble. However, this sort of action has the potential to stir a hornet's nest. I advise that you be on your guard during your night patrols." "Hai Sensei." "Yes, Master Splinter." A chorus of yeses were heard. Master Splinter smiled and nodded his head.

Just then, a ringtone was emitted from April's phone. "Guys, I got to go. My dad is waiting for me." "Oh, I also have to get home. My dad and my sister would be very worried." "Then, I must suggest that you all returned to your homes immediately." "We will, Master Splinter. Bye, Mikey. Bye, Master Splinter." April and Casey hurriedly bid their farewells before going back to their homes.

"I suggest that you rest, Michelangelo. I understand that you may have questions that are left unanswered, but these should wait until tomorrow. Sleep well, my son." "Good night, Sensei." "Good night." After Mikey entered his room and closed the door, he approached the 3 sleeping tots on the couch. At closer glance, the turtles did bear a striking resemblance to his 3 sons. The turtles looked like what Leo, Donnie and Raph looked like when they were 6 years old. He attempted to sense any auras around the turtles and sure enough, the 3 emitted the auras of his 3 sons. "They must have resurrected into these toddlers." He thought. He pat their heads. "Sleep well, my sons." He said softly, before going into his room.

Leo's Side  
Visions were suddenly flooding in his mind. Images of the lair, their friends and family, their death, their resurrection were suddenly flashing in his mind. He looked around him. Those images looked familiar, but he could not understand. Where had he seen those images before? What do those images mean? What are they showing him? He suddenly woke up, panting. The visions were starting to overwhelm him. Just then, he saw the atmosphere surrounding him. Where is he? He looked towards the 2 other sleeping turtles. What were they doing here? Who took them away from that fly?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 1: I Will Protect You

Leo's Side  
He got out of the couch and looked around. This place...seemed so...familiar, but where had he seen it? He walked around the lair, trying to find the reason why the place seemed familiar, as though this place was his home or something. He peeked into an open door, and found a freckled turtle sleeping on the bed. "This must be his room or something." He thought. He went into the room and soon, he felt his heart swelling with love and protectiveness. Before he knew it, he pulled the blanket further onto Mikey's shoulders. He put his hand over his shoulder. "Don't be sad, Mikey, we are here now." He quietly left and closed the door.

A few seconds later, he wondered about what had happened? Who was Mikey? What was going on in there? Why did he feel that urge to protect him? He wandered into the dojo.

Normal Side  
Master Splinter was already in the dojo, meditating. He smiled as he felt the presence of his oldest son. "Come in, Leonardo. I see that you have awakened." The small turtle hesitated for a moment, wondering if Leonardo was his name or something. Concluding that it was, he quietly stepped into the dojo. "Kneel down on your knees, Leonardo. It is a sign of politeness." Leo respectfully obeyed him. Master Splinter smiled. Even though he might have resurrected and most likely, not remember a thing about his past life, he still possessed characteristics that he had during his past life.

"First of all, welcome home, my son. Your brother and I have missed you very much." He embraced Leo tightly. Leo was confused at first, but he felt a sense of fatherly love in the air. He leaned against Master Splinter. "This is my...home?" "Yes." "And I am your...son?" "That is correct, Leonardo. This is your home." "Oh, I see..." "I understand that you are confused, Leonardo. May I ask what happened to all of you? Why were you in the hands of our enemies?"

"Our enemies?" Leo was alarmed. "I'm sorry...uh..." "I am your father, Leonardo. But when we are in training or in the dojo, I suggest that you address me as Sensei, which is 'Teacher' in Japanese." "I'm sorry, Sensei. I did not know that we are in the hands of our enemies. All I can remember is that the fly guy said that we are created using some sort of DNA. We were in the lab because he wanted to make sure that we can serve his master properly." "His master?" "Yeah, his master...Sensei. He said that he wanted us to become his perfect soldiers."

Master Splinter's blood boiled when he heard that his sons were being treated as soldiers and tools by the Shredder. Leo was hit by a whip twice for not understanding what the Shredder wanted. His other sons were also not spared. "Saki, the next time we meet, do not expect any mercy." He silently vowed as he looked at his son's injuries in worry. Just then, Mikey came in. "Sensei, do you need anything...Woah..." Mikey was startled when he saw Leo there. He was not used to having 3 more turtles in the lair, since his brothers were gone.

"I need some tea, Michelangelo. Thank you. Leonardo, you may now join Michelangelo." "Yes...Sensei." Leo quickly left the dojo and followed Mikey. Master Splinter smiled and closed the door. His sons might have been mistreated by their enemies, but they were home now, and that's what mattered.

Mikey and Leo's Side  
"So...your name is Michelangelo?" "Yeah, but everyone calls me Mikey." Leo suddenly felt his head hurting. His memories were starting to come back. "Are you alright, dude?" Mikey asked worriedly. "I'm...fine...I suppose." Mikey picked Leo up and carried him all the way to the kitchen. "So, this is where you cook, Mikey?" "Yeah, this is where I cook. You like it? I wanted to call it, the Cooking Supreme or something, but my brothers...did not like that name." His eyes suddenly dulled at the mention of his bros. "Are you ok?" Leo asked worriedly, seeing the sudden change in mood.

"I'm fine, dude! It's just that...My bros...They were...They were gone..." "Gone where?" Leo asked. "Gone to...a better place now..." Mikey said. "But don't worry. I got over it and now I am officially back and as awesome as ever! What would you guys like to eat?" "Anything...I guess." "Fine! I will make French Toast! Would you like that?" "Yeah, I would." Leo smiled. Mikey immediately took the ingredients and started cooking. Leo did not know whether he was imagining or not, but he caught a hint of sadness in Mikey's eyes.

When Mikey put his hand on the table, Leo gave it a light squeeze. Mikey felt the squeeze and smiled. "You know...You look like my oldest brother, Leo." "Really?" "Yeah. He was...a great leader." "You seem to love your brother very much." "Yeah, I love all my bros. I mean...Who doesn't?" Mikey smiled as he was getting the dough ready. "Tell me about this brother of yours." "You sure?" "Yeah. Just tell me." "Fine." Mikey looked at Leo's begging eyes and giggled a bit.

"Leo. He's a...a great leader." He began. "Ever since we were little, he was always...mature...like you. He was always worrying about things, such as being a good leader to us, protecting us, being responsible for our safety...you know...leader stuff." Mikey said with a proud smile on his face. "What he doesn't know is that, he is already a good leader to all of us. He doesn't need to be worried about failing us, because we will always be there, no matter what." He cut the dough into triangle shapes before putting oil into the pan. He then put the dough in. "Be careful, dude. Or not, you will get burned." Leo stood back while Mikey put the dough into the frying pan. The pan made a sizzling sound.

"That night...He...He and my other bros, Donnie and Raph...got killed by the Shredder. They were almost absorbed by the Blood Spirit which lived inside the Stone, but they escaped. Their spirits...well...how do I say this...All that matters now is that they are in a happy place now, full of sunshine and laughter. I am holding up nicely, so I am OK." Mikey flipped the toasts in the pan so that both sides would be cooked properly.

"You know, I'm sure that your brothers would like to know about how you feel." Leo said. "Really?" "Yeah, you should tell them." "Hmm...Maybe someday, when we meet again, I will tell them. But for now..." He put the toasts on the plates. "I will take care of little kids like you." He lifted Leo up in the air and Leo giggled. "That was fun! We should do this more often! Uh...Why do you have spots on your face?" "Oh, these are called freckles, dude. This is no surprise since I am the cute one." Mikey laughed at his own joke. Leo smiled.

"Why don't we wake the others up?" Mikey carried Leo out of the kitchen and into the pit. Just then, Leo felt his head hurting like crazy, but he did not tell Mikey about it. He closed his eyes and decided to embrace the visions and his memories. He remembered what had happened when they were about ten.

-START FLASHBACK-  
Leo: Mikey, are you ok?  
Mikey: Yeah, bro, I'm fine.  
Leo: No, you're not. You are crying, Mikey. Why don't you tell me what's wrong, so that I can help you?  
Mikey: Well...I had a nightmare.  
Leo: Ok...What's it about?"  
Mikey: Oh...I don't think I want to...I...I am afraid, Leo. The nightmare will come true.  
Leo: No, Mikey, it won't. I promise.  
Mikey: Really?  
Leo: Yeah. So why don't you tell me?  
Mikey: Fine. I looked around me and everything was dark. Suddenly, this monster was standing right on top of you. It said that you were...dead. You were dead, Leo. You were dead, Leo!  
Leo: Mikey, I...  
Mikey: That monster took everyone away and said that it wanted to eat me! I don't want anyone to leave me all alone, Leo! I don't want that monster to eat me! I don't want anyone to die!

"Mikey..." Leo let his instincts take over and hugged him tightly. "I'm here, Mikey. I'm here. I will not leave you alone. Even if there is a giant monster, I won't leave. I will stay and protect you." "Promise?" Leo kissed Mikey on the top of his forehead. "Promise."

-END FLASHBACK-

Leo leaned against Mikey's shoulder. "You don't need to feel sad anymore, Mikey. I am here, and I will protect you." He thought, while he and Mikey approached the couch. He might not have understood all of the memories and visions, but he knew one thing. He will protect Mikey, from any enemy that they might come across. He stroked Mikey' shoulders gently. No enemy is going to harm him. Ever.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 2: Wary Eye, Tearful Memories

At the Old Lab  
"WHAT!" The Shredder shouted. Baxter trembled in fear. "What do you mean, they are gone?!" "I...I don't know, Mazzzzter Shredder. I m-made sure that t-they are in the water tanks before leaving the lab." "They couldn't have escaped by themselves. Obviously, you have unintentionally set them free. You had failed in your duty to prevent the turtles from escaping. I have a good mind to let you bear the consequences." The Shredder said in a dangerous voice. Baxter was frightened about what the Shredder would do to him.

"However, I will give you one chance to bring them here. Fail to do so, and you will bear the consequences." "Yezzzz, Mazzzzter Shredder." Baxter was relieved and he flew out of the lab. "Soon, those turtles will become part of my army, and I will succeed in taking over the world!" The Shredder exclaimed.

At the Lair  
Raph and Donnie were waking up. "Hey, dudes. I'm glad that you have woken up. I made breakfast!" Mikey said with a bright smile. Raph opened his eyes and looked around the lair. "Where...Where are we?!" He then saw Mikey carrying Leo. "You put my brother down this instant!" "Hey dude...Chill." "If you don't put my brother down, I will smash ya!" "Ok, ok. Seriously, dude." He put Leo down immediately, then backed away and raised his palms to show that he meant no harm.

"Bro! Are you ok? Where are we? Did that person hurt ya?!" "No...Of course not." "Hey! Where are we? Are we being kidnapped or something?" "I...Sensei!" The 3 tots turned their heads to see Master Splinter. "Mister, you better give me answers, right now! Where are we? Why are we here? Why are we..." "Raphael, I suggest that you calm yourself. You are not being captured." "Ok, so, why are we here?" "Your questions will be answered in due time, my son, but first, I suggest that you all eat something. I will answer your questions after that." The 3 followed Mikey while nodding their heads. Master Splinter saw them going into the kitchen. He sighed. Even though Raph did not seem to remember anything, apart from the fact that they were ordered to serve the Shredder, he was still very protective of his brothers.

As everyone ate, Raph kept a wary eye on Mikey. Mikey uncomfortably looked away. Leo sat close to him and squeezed Mikey's hand. He also casted a reassuring, yet firm look on Raph. Raph nodded and continued eating. Mikey felt a little more comfortable than before and smiled at Leo, but his smile faded when he looked at Raph. It was not going to be easy, convincing him that he and his brothers were safe.

Still, Mikey was a little happy. His actions reminded him of Raph. Back when they were just tots, Raph would be the one who protects his brothers. Whether it was nightmares or inner fears, Raph was always the protector. His eyes dulled a bit when he was reminded of Raph. His brothers were gone. For good. He stopped eating. "Guys, I am going to my room for a bit. I...I need some time...alone." He immediately rushed into his room. The 3 tots watched him in amazement.

Just then, Master Splinter walked in. "Sensei, why was Mikey running away?" "Yeah, why was he running away?" "Did we do something wrong?" "No, my sons. Michelangelo is just finding an incident...hard to let go." Leo understood what he meant, but Donnie and Raph looked completely blank. "Come, my sons, I will tell you more about the...incident, and also, the answer to your questions. Leonardo, you are welcome to join us." "Sensei, can I...?" He glanced at Mikey's room door. "Yes, you may, Leonardo. Donatello, Raphael, come. I shall explain everything." Master Splinter understood what Leo was talking about. Leo ran towards Mikey's room door.

"Mikey...?" He peaked into his room. Just then, he heard whimpering sounds. He approached Mikey and heard sobbing sounds. Mikey was crying. "Mikey...are you ok?" Leo ran into his room. A picture frame immediately caught his eye and he took a look at it. He saw himself in that picture, with Mikey, Donnie and Raph. "How is this even possible? How..." Suddenly, his head started aching again. Memories flashed by in his mind. He suddenly remembered some things about his past life. His death. His resurrection.

He might not have understood about his past life entirely, but he knew that he must have done something in his past life that caused him to die and resurrected into the world of the living. He rushed towards Mikey to comfort him. "Shhhhh...Mikey...Don't cry. I am here, don't worry." He lifted Mikey's head up gently and wiped his tears away. Mikey saw this and pulled Leo into a hug. Mikey could not help it; He needed someone right now. Leo was amazed at first, but he gave into the comforting hold. There's something familiar about that hug. Leo felt his heart swelling with love and protectiveness again, but he did not completely understand; Why did all this seem so familiar? What was that feeling? (A/N: Not writing or referencing any T-Cest related stuff! Hope u guys don't misunderstand! )

Master Splinter, Raph and Donnie's Side  
"Now, my sons, allow me to explain who you are and what you are doing here." Master Splinter smiled. Donnie and Raph looked eager to listen.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
